Are You Still Mine?
by gengpetals
Summary: Masalahnya sekarang adalah, bukan siapa salah siapa. Melainkan bagaimana usaha mereka menguraikan kembali benang yang kusut. hint! HANCHUL. another story from a frustrated author lol. ONE-SHOOT. BoysLove. Mind to read and review?


Another story by **GENGPETALS**

.

.

**Are You Still Mine?**

.

.

Main casts :: **Kim Heechul, Hangeng**

Other casts :: **Kim Jongwoon, Gunhee**

Genre :: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, hint!Romance, Friendship**

Length :: Oneshoot

Warning :: **BoysLove, **dan segala kekurangan mohon dimaklumi *bows*

_T__he cast__s__ belong to their sel__ves__. But this fict and HanChul __are__ mine :p_

.

_Inspired by Hangeng who came to Korea on 23/03/14 and Heechul's happy face during Seoul Fashion Week on the same date._

Don't like? Simple, don't read.

Enjoy reading ~

* * *

"Ya ya! Aish sialan!" namja cantik berambut cokelat-kemerahan itu membanting iphone-nya ke kasur dengan raut wajah kesal. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Heebum saja sudah tak merasa terganggu dan tetap terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan schedule untuk menghadiri Seoul Fashion Week yang akan diadakan malam ini. Berhubung di dorm hanya ada dia seorang, mau tak mau ia harus menyetujuinya.

Member SJM sedang dalam promosi di China. Kangin sedang mengikuti reality show yang berlokasi di Brazil. Shindong ada schedule tersendiri untuk malam ini. Benar-benar hanya dia seorang yang tersisa di dorm, walaupun sesekali Jongwoon dan Shindong datang dan menemaninya, namun setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Intinya, uri Heechul kesepian.

Sebenarnya ia tak akan kesepian dan uring-uringan seperti tadi, andai Gunhee –orang terakhir yang baru saja ia hubungi– mau datang dan membawanya entah kemana, bersenang-senang. Atau mungkin ia yang akan datang ke tempat Gunhee dan memintanya –lebih tepat, memerintahkannya– menata rambutnya atau apalah untuk acara Seoul Fashion Week malam ini.

Tapi jawaban Gunhee tadi benar-benar membuat Yang Mulia Kim Heechul kesal.

"_Aku sedang kedatangan tamu penting, jadi aku tak bisa kesana sekarang. Ah, dan kau juga jangan datang. Kau hanya akan menggangguku. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

_Brengsek,_ maki Heechul dalam hati. Kalau begini apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Masa ia harus menghubungi Guo Xue Fu –'istrinya'– dan mengajaknya untuk kencan?

Sebenarnya bukan ide yang terlalu buruk.

Heechul baru meraih lagi iphone zzinpang-nya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Heechul bergegas menuju ruang depan.

"Hyung!" ternyata Jongwoon dengan seragam dinasnya. Setelah melepas sepatunya ia berjalan mendekati Heechul. "Kukira tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Sendirian?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Jongwoon mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Jongwoon-ah?"

"Kebetulan aku bekerja di dekat sini hari ini, dan sekarang saatnya istirahat makan siang." Jongwoon membuka kulkas dan mendapati isinya yang kosong melompong.

"Hyung! Kemana semua makanan yang kubeli untukmu dua hari yang lalu?"

Heechul nyengir. "Setelah kau pulang waktu itu, Shindong datang dan melahap setengahnya. Lalu kemarin Gunhee datang dan–"

"Aish, sia-sia saja aku datang kesini." Jongwoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan kembali menuju pintu depan.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja mencari makanan! Tidak ada yang bisa kudapatkan disini," sungut Jongwoon. Ia memakai sepatunya kembali dan membuka pintu, saat dilihatnya Heechul masih bergeming menatapnya.

"Hyung mau ikut?"

Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak akan ia sia-siakan.

.

.

"Aku kira kau akan ke Mobbit, Jongwoon-ah," sahut Heechul saat mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dua cangkir _coffee_ dan sepiring _cheesecake_ diantara mereka.

"Mobbit terlalu jauh dan aku tak bisa istirahat terlalu lama, hyung. Harusnya hyung kan tau itu."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Dua tahun berada di bagian yang sama dengan Jongwoon saat ini telah banyak memberinya pengalaman.

"Setelah ini hyung akan kemana?"

Heechul mengendikkan bahunya. "Nanti malam aku akan menghadiri Seoul Fashion Week. Mungkin aku akan ke tempat Gunhee dan memintanya mengatur rambutku." Persetan dengan tamu-tamu penting itu, rutuk Heechul dalam hati.

"Emm, hyung.."

"_Waeyo_?" Heechul meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap _coffee_-nya perlahan.

"Sudah seberapa jauh hubungan hyung dengan Gunhee sebenarnya?"

"PFFTTTT! Uhuk uhuk!" Heechul hampir saja memuncratkan _coffee_ yang sedang diminumnya. "A–apa maksudmu, Kim Jongwoon?"

"Yah, kau taulah hyung," Jongwoon mengaduk-aduk _coffee_-nya. "Anak-anak bilang hyung dan Gunhee sangat dekat. Bahkan kemana hyung pergi, selalu ada Gunhee. Instagram hyung hampir penuh dengan foto dan video hyung dan Gunhee. Hyung juga mengizinkan Gunhee memegang rambut hyung, sementara kita semua tau hyung paling anti dengan orang yang memegang rambut hyung. Waktu itu hyung juga pernah tidur berdua dengan Gunhee, bahkan merekam Gunhee yang sedang _half-naked _di kamar mandi. Lalu apa lagi?"

Merah padam wajah Heechul mendengar penuturan Jongwoon. Antara kesal dan malu, mungkin?

"Ya! Semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Jongwoon."

Jongwoon terkesima. Ia kira ucapannya akan membuat Heechul menyemprotnya macam-macam. Ternyata ia hanya membantah dengan ucapan lirih dan muka memerah.

"Nah, bahkan hyung tidak marah. Wajah hyung juga memerah. Apa aku benar?" tanya Jongwoon –sok– polos. Heechul sepertinya tak berniat menjawab. Ia bahkan bingung sebenarnya ada apa diantara ia dan Gunhee?

"Hyung tau, terakhir hyung bersikap seperti ini adalah saat hyung bersama Hankyung hyung." Heechul membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka Jongwoon akan menyebut 'kawan lama' mereka.

"Kita semua tau, waktu itu hyung dan Hankyung hyung memang mempunyai hubungan khusus, dan kalian juga tidak membantahnya. Hubungan yang saat ini bahkan aku tak tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya."

Heechul menghela napas. Jangankan Jongwoon, ia sendiri tidak tau kemana Hangeng membawa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

Memang, sejak kehadiran Gunhee ia tak pernah lagi terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia merasa sosok Gunhee adalah pengganti sosok Hangeng yang hilang dari sisinya dan ia merasa nyaman bersama Gunhee. Gunhee membawa kembali kebahagiaan dan senyumnya yang pernah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya Hangeng.

Benar, Hangeng datang ke Korea di saat malam tahun baru dan ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu. Mereka juga bahkan bertemu kembali, setelah sekian lama. Tapi rasa nyaman itu seolah hilang, mereka bersikap selayaknya teman biasa satu sama lain.

Atau, apakah Gunhee hanya sebagai pelariannya yang sudah sangat frustasi akan Hangeng? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Heechul pada Gunhee, pada Hangeng? Entahlah.

"–hyung? Heechul hyung?" Heechul mengerjapkan matanya. Jongwoon ternyata masih menatapnya.

"Ah, _n-ne_ Jongwoon-ah?"

Jongwoon tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Heechul perlahan. "Serius banget hyung, aku cuma bercanda kok." Jongwoon tertawa, Heechul meringis pelan.

"Sudah saatnya kembali hyung, ayo kita pergi. Aku akan mengantar hyung ke tempat Gunhee, oke?"

Heechul mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongwoon menuju kasir, yang hendak membayar dan memesan satu _coffee _lagi untuk ia bawa ke tempat kerja, saat tak sengaja melihat sekumpulan namja dan yeoja di sudut lain _cafe _ini.

Awalnya ia tak akan memperhatikan gerombolan itu, kalau saja ia tak mendengar percakapan mereka yang ternyata menggunakan bahasa mandarin –dan ia seperti tengah melihat Hangeng berada di antara gerombolan _Chinese_ disana.

Eh? Hangeng?

Heechul menyipitkan mata, berusaha fokus menatap sesosok namja bertopi abu-abu dan berjaket biru yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan seorang yeoja di depannya, yang ia bayangkan sebagai Hangeng.

"Hyung! _Wae geurae_? Ayo cepat!" Heechul menoleh pada Jongwoon yang tengah melambai di pintu keluar _cafe_. Sekilas ia kembali memperhatikan namja bertopi abu-abu itu, mendengus pelan, dan menyusul Jongwoon yang masih setia menunggunya di pintu keluar.

.

.

"_Xie xie, _Hangeng. Berkat saranmu kini kita bisa lebih mengatur strategi hubungan antara YueHua dan promotor Korea dengan lebih baik. Sepertinya kau memang sangat berpengalaman jika menyangkut Korea, hahaha." CEO YueHua Entertaiment itu tertawa. Hangeng hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Benar kau tidak ikut kami kembali ke hotel?" Kunio Nakayama–yang juga menyertai mereka dan beberapa orang YueHua lainnya bertanya pada Hangeng.

"_Shi. _Aku masih ada sedikit urusan disini. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai terlambat. Besok kita akan menghadiri _party _bersama YG dan langsung terbang ke Beijing."

"Aku mengerti." Hangeng membungkukkan badannya saat mereka berlalu pergi. Kini tinggalah Hangeng sendiri, di depan _cafe _tempat mereka baru saja mengadakan _meeting_.

Atau mungkin, tidak sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi disitu dan mengamatiku, Heechul?"

Benar saja. Sesosok namja cantik berambut cokelat-kemerahan keluar dari balik tiang yang menutupi tubuhnya –ia pun heran kenapa Hangeng bisa sampai menyadarinya– dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Hangeng harus berterimakasih kepada Jongwoon nanti.

"Kau mau ditangkap dengan tuduhan _stalker_, eoh?"

Heechul meringis pelan. Setelah menyuruh Jongwoon untuk pergi duluan, ia kembali masuk ke dalam _cafe _dan mengamati Hangeng dari jarak yang ia yakin Hangeng tak akan menyadarinya. Tidak menguntit, hanya mengamati (?)

"Coba saja kalau kau memang mau melaporkanku."

Hangeng tertawa. Ia mengacak surai cokelat-kemerahan Heechul, yang dibalas dengan cibiran.

"Apa kau ada schedule dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Heechul melirik jam tangannya. Jam 03.15 pm KST, masih ada waktu sekitar dua setengah jam lagi sebelum ia bersiap-siap dan menghadiri Seoul Fashion Week.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat Gunhee dan bersiap-siap untuk–"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Heechul, Hangeng langsung menarik paksa tangan Heechul dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ya ya! Kau tak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi? Aku harus–"

"Aku tau tempat yang indah di sekitar sini. Dan kau harus menemaniku."

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Ish lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Walaupun begitu, tak ada sedikitpun reaksi penolakan dari Heechul.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ada di dekatmu?"

Hangeng memperhatikan langkah Heechul dan berusaha menyamakan dengan langkahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu disengaja pun, langkah mereka akan selalu sinkron satu sama lain.

Begitu pula dengan hati mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran _princess_-ku sendiri? Hati kita bahkan sudah terpaut satu sama lain."

"_Nonsense_," Heechul mencibir. "Aku serius, Hangeng."

"Dari Yesung," jawab Hangeng pendek.

"Jongwoonie?" Heechul menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa dia juga melihatmu di _cafe _itu?"

"Mungkin saja?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin saja?"

Hangeng berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon yang sedang mekar oleh bunga indah berwarna peach, menandakan musim semi yang sudah datang menyapa penduduk Seoul. Di sisi pohon itu terdapat sebuah pagar merah yang membatasi dua jalan. Dan diantara dua jalan tersebut, sedikit menjorok kebawah, terdapat jalan setapak kecil yang dikelilingi rumput hijau. Tempat yang cukup romantis.

Hangeng menumpukan tangannya pada pagar, dan menatap bunga berwarna peach itu. "Aku memang sudah melihat kalian bahkan sejak kalian datang ke _cafe _itu."

"Benarkah?" Heechul berdiri bersisian dengan Hangeng. "Tapi aku rasanya tidak melihat gerombolan kalian saat aku datang."

"Emangnya aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah disana bersama teman-temanku?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau duduk tepat di belakangku, memunggungiku."

Heechul menatap Hangeng horror. "Eh, dibelakangku? Kalau begitu–"

"_Anak-anak bilang hyung dan Gunhee sangat dekat. Bahkan kemana hyung pergi, selalu ada Gunhee. Instagram hyung hampir penuh dengan foto dan video hyung dan Gunhee. Hyung juga mengizinkan Gunhee memegang rambut hyung, sementara kita semua tau hyung paling anti dengan orang yang memegang rambut hyung. Waktu itu hyung juga pernah tidur berdua dengan Gunhee, bahkan merekam Gunhee yang sedang half-naked di kamar mandi. Lalu apa lagi?"_

"Kalau begitu, kau–"

"_Hyung_ _tau, terakhir hyung bersikap seperti ini adalah saat hyung bersama Hankyung hyung. Kita semua tau, waktu itu hyung dan Hankyung hyung memang mempunyai hubungan khusus, dan kalian juga tidak membantahnya. Hubungan yang saat ini bahkan aku tak tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya."_

"Aargh!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perkataan Jongwoon –yang pastinya juga didengar Hangeng– dan juga pikiran-pikiran kusut mengenai perasaannya sendiri kembali menari-nari di dalam otaknya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya pada pagar pembatas itu.

Hangeng menatap Heechul datar. Ia hanya bingung, bagaimana hendak bersikap. Tertawa dan pura-pura menganggap tak ada yang terjadikah? Sedih? Atau bahkan marah?

Tapi ia sama sekali tak berhak marah. Sejak awal, memang ia yang salah –meninggalkan Heechul dan tidak mengabarinya sama sekali mungkin membuat Heechul jenuh, sehingga berpaling pada Gunhee. Tapi ia juga menyayangkan, andai saja Heechul bisa sedikit lebih sabar dan setia menunggunya, semua hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Hangeng tidak tau dan mungkin tak mengerti, sudah seberapa banyak Heechul harus bersabar dan menahan penderitaan itu. Ia juga berhak bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan itu didapatnya kembali dari Gunhee.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, bukan siapa salah siapa. Melainkan, bagaimana usaha mereka menguraikan kembali benang yang kusut.

Walau harus memakan waktu lama sekalipun.

.

.

"Sudah saatnya kembali ke tempat masing-masing."

Dan kini mereka telah kembali berada di depan _cafe menyakitkan _itu lagi. Heechul dengan mata yang sembab, dan Hangeng yang terus diam selama sisa perjalanan mereka.

Hangeng ingat, bagaimana bahu Heechul mulai bergetar, tanda ia sudah tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Dan bagaimana pula ia tidak berusaha untuk menenangkan Heechul, sedangkan menenangkan gemuruh hatinya sendiri pun ia gagal.

"Kau akan sibuk hingga besok dan langsung kembali ke Beijing, bukan? Kalau begitu akan kuucapkan salam perpisahan sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Hangeng." Heechul mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar, yang entah kenapa Hangeng merasa kalau salam itu menyiratkan hal lain.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hangeng, Heechul berjalan melewati Hangeng dan hendak menjauh, saat tau-tau tangan Hangeng menahan lengan kurus Heechul.

"Mungkin perasaanmu padaku benar-benar hanya tinggal sebagian kecil, atau bahkan sudah hilang sama sekali." Tanpa basa-basi, Hangeng mulai mencurahkan gundah hatinya.

"Mungkin kau merasa bahwa semakin lama dinding diantara kita semakin menebal. Ya, aku juga merasakannya."

Heechul merasakan matanya mulai kembali memanas.

"Mungkin kau bingung dengan bagaimana akhir cerita kita, karena aku pun juga sedang berusaha menyusunnya dengan cerita yang terbaik, namun selalu gagal. Dan itu adalah hasil kecerobohanku sendiri."

Satu persatu, bulir-bulir airmata itu tak terbendung dan jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tak akan bisa mengurai benang yang kusut itu dalam waktu singkat, sendirian. Jikalau berkenan, maukah kau membantuku menguraikannya, kita berdua, sehingga menjadi sebuah benang yang semestinya kembali?"

Hangeng berjalan ke hadapan Heechul, mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu, menghapus airmatanya sembari menatap tulus. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebatang bunga berwarna peach yang sempat ia petik tadi, dan menyelipkannya di telinga Heechul.

"Entah benang itu akan menjadi lurus dalam bentuk yang bagaimana, tidak ada yang tau. Namun, aku sangat berharap, benang itu kembali menjadi seperti sebelum ia kusut."

Perlahan, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Hangeng mengecup pelan kedua mata Heechul, turun ke hidung, hingga menetap di bibir merah Heechul hingga beberapa detik lamanya. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya untuk menguatkan diri dan hati mereka.

Perlahan Hangeng melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul, dan berbisik pelan. "_Wo haishi hen ai ni_."

Heechul membuka matanya, dan mendapati Hangeng yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Lebih baik bersihkan wajahmu sebelum seseorang akan datang menjemputmu. Aku akan kembali ke Beijing, bukan berarti ini kunjunganku yang terakhir. Bersiaplah, karena yang selanjutnya kita akan mulai mencoba mengurai benang kusut itu."

Hangeng berjalan menjauh dan sesekali melambai pada Heechul yang kini sudah mulai bisa menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum.

Mungkin, untuk sekali ini saja, ia juga akan berusaha mengurai benang yang kusut itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

TINN TINNN!

Heechul terhenyak mendengar suara klakson mobil di sampingnya. Ternyata wajah Gunhee yang nongol dari balik kaca.

"Heechul! Sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat naik!"

Heechul segera naik ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Gunhee. Entah bagaimana cara Hangeng menghubungi Gunhee dan menyuruhnya menjemput Heechul.

"Ya! Bisa nggak sih nggak usah membunyikan klakson–"

"Hei hei, apa-apaan ini?" Gunhee mengambil bunga berwarna peach yang terselip di telinga Heechul. "Seharusnya kau senang ada yang memberikan bunga padamu, tapi kenapa wajahmu sembab begitu?"

"Ish, balikin!" Heechul merebut bunga itu –dengan hati-hati, tentunya.

"Aneh sekali," heran Gunhee. "Tamu-tamu itu menyuruhku datang kesini dan menjemputmu. Kenapa mereka bisa tau kau berada disini? Apa mereka kenalanmu?"

_Oh, jadi begitu,_ batin Heechul. Semua ini memang sudah direncanakan. Dan ia tau Hangeng tak mungkin bisa melaksanakannya sendiri.

_Tunggu pembalasanku, Kim Jongwoon._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau habis bertemu siapa, eoh? Perlu aku membuat wajahnya berakhir seperti wajah jelekmu itu? Dengan sedikit tambahan lebam, mungkin?"

Heechul tersenyum. Walaupun terkesan kasar, Gunhee sangat perhatian padanya.

"Seorang kawan lama–" jawab Heechul sambil mengusap lembut bunga berwarna peach itu. "–kawan lama yang bersama akan menguraikan benang kusut itu untukku, untuknya–untuk masa depan kami. Benang pemisah, sekaligus benang yang akan menyatukan kami kembali."

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Apa ini? Kenapa HanChul nya bisa se-absurd ini? Sama seperti author yang emang absurd dari sononya *nangis kejer*

Padahal rencana awalnya bakal dibikin _drabble fluff_, tapi kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini?!

Dan, apa?! GUNHEECHUL?! Author udah beneran nggak waras ternyata *slapped*

Sudahlah =_=

Gamsahamnida bagi yang sudah baca dan review di fict My Future. Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena author belum sempet lanjutin *bows*

Author lagi masa-masa sibuk, sebentar lagi ujian nasional. Mohon doanya dari para readers sekalian *bows*

Setelah ujian pasti bakal lanjut, oke? *berasa ada yang nungguin aja*

Last word, feedback? ^^~

.

**-HANCHUL'S-**


End file.
